A Star in the Night
by KatDrama
Summary: The first fanfic I ever wrote. Will never be finished but I kept it up for sentimentality.
1. The Search Begins

Chapter 1  
  
Kaiya stifled a tear as she gathered her few possessions and slipped them into her bag. With a last sweeping glance about her room she rose and exited through the doorway unto the balcony. She shuffled slowly across the dojo to her sensei's wife. "I have cleared my room, is there anything else I should do before I go?" The slightly large woman turned ever so slightly, seeing who it was, she dropped the laundry and put her hands on Kaiya's shoulders. "Oh Kaiya." She sighed. "I don't want to turn you out like this. You're welcome to stay if you want, but." Kaiya turned her head upwards. "You have been so kind to me, you have been like a mother. I too hate to leave you, but since your husband's school is no longer running I would hate to be the only student to stay. I don't want to be a burden." "Kaiya, you'd never be a burden. You've always helped around the house as much as you practice." "I know." The woman sighed, seeing that she could not convince the young girl to stay.  
  
"But where will you go?" She asked. "I will seek him out." "Seek whom out?" "My brother." "Oh, that's right, I forgot about him. What was his name again?" "If I remember correctly it was Shinta Himoura." 


	2. To wake a Rurouni

Ok. let me tell you this for starters. Some chapters will be longer than others, it just depends on how much time I have to write them. enjoy this chapter ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To Wake a Rurouni  
  
"No! I won't let you take her!" A young Kenshin grabbed the coat of a tall man of whom he could not see his face. "I'm sorry kid, but you're much to young to take care of her." "But mother told me to take of her!" "I'm sorry." "Well, then take me with you!" "I told you. We can only take care of her." The man said as he gruffly pushed Kenshin away. He landed in a mud puddle. "No!" He sobbed as he banged his fist against the ground. He watched through teary eyes as the man carried away a little baby girl.  
  
"No. No. No!" Kenshin gasped as he awoke with a start. It was night. He was back at the Kamiya dojo. He got up from his futon and slid the door to the balcony open. There he sat down, his dark red hair swaying ever so slightly in the cool night breeze. "Why?" he thought, "Why do I keep having that dream?"  
  
The sun shone brightly in the morning haze. Karou stretched her arms and yawned. "Uh, morning already?" She asked to no one in particular as she got up to go and make breakfast.  
  
As she walked along the balcony toward the kitchen she froze. There sat Kenshin, head bobbing up and down, obviously he was sleeping. She smiled ever so slightly as she tiptoed by him. "He's so cute when he's asleep." She clasped her hand to her mouth with astonishment that she could have ever even thought such a thing. "Oh, well." She sighed. "At least it's the truth."  
  
"Karou, when's breakfast?" yawned Yahiko as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Whoa! Kenshin! Why are you still sleeping?" exclaimed Yahiko. "Yahiko!" Called Karou. "Leave him be." "Yeah right! Like I'd miss this opportunity." Yahiko said to himself with a devious smile as he rubbed his hands together with glee. "A chance like this, to wake up Kenshin, is something I've wanted to do for a long time, and it comes along only once in a great while."  
  
One Hour Later:  
  
"Kenshin, c'mon!" Yahiko sighed. He'd tried everything but he hadn't gotten Kenshin to wake up. "He's one deep sleeper!" Sano laughed from his position at the gate. "Hey Sano, now that you're finally here, why don't you try to wake up Kenshin." Yahiko asked. "With pleasure." said Sano. He cracked his knuckles as he walked up to Kenshin. "Here goes!" With that he wound back his arm and threw a punch straight at the rurouni's face.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed open in time to see a fist coming straight towards him. Next thing he knew he was lying on the floor, with that swirly look in his eyes. "Sano!" Karou scolded. "You were supposed to wake him up, not knock him out!" "Oops!" was all Sano could say.  
  
After breakfast Kenshin said he was feeling a little bit better, but when he stood up he started swaying back and forth. Karou pulled him back down to the ground. "Oh no you don't mister. You're staying right here until you regain you're balance." Kenshin sighed with a smile and knew there was no pushing the subject with Karou.  
  
Sano and Yahiko laughed at Kenshin about how one measly punch could put him in such shape. Karou glared at them. "If you guys are so happy, why don't you celebrate and go do Kenshin's chore for him. We need some more rice and things in town. Here's the shopping list and some money. I'm sure you guys can at least handle a simple of task as this."  
  
Yahiko groaned as he left with Sano to go to town. "Thanks for nothing, Sano." "What? What'd I do? You were the one that asked me to wake him up. They way I see it it's more your fault than mine." "Oh, yeah! Let's see how you like this!" Yahiko took out his shinai and started whacking Sano with it. "Ow. Ow. Ow! You little twerp! I'll get you for that." Then Sano chased Yahiko all the way to the market.  
  
The train hissed to a stop. Steam rose as Kaiya quickly exited the station. She figure that Tokyo was a good a place as any to start her search.  
  
___  
  
What'd ya think?! plz review. oh, yeah, and thanks a bunch to those of you who already have, but plz review more! 


	3. Sano's Record

Chapter 3  
  
Sano's Record  
  
Kaiya walked through the market until she came to a stand with pretty fabric. She didn't mean to stop, but the beautiful colors drew her in. She fingered a piece of pink cloth. It was so soft. She sighed as she drew herself away from the stand. "I must remember what I came here for."  
  
She turned around and abruptly crashed into a lady that was obviously in a hurry. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." "That's okay." the lady with long, dark hair said as she straightened herself up and wiped the dust off her clothing. The lady reached out her hand. "I'm Megumi. I'm practicing medicine here in Tokyo." Kaiya shook Megumi's hand. "I'm Kaiya. I." "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you around town sometime when I'm not in such a hurry." "Yeah." Kaiya sighed as she watched the lady walk quickly away from her.  
  
Kaiya asked a merchant where to find a place to eat. He pointed her in the direction of the Akabeko and off she went.  
  
Sano stopped abruptly as they passed the Akabeko, causing Yahiko, who was following on his heels to crash into him. "Sano! You dough head! Why'd you stop?" Sano pointed to a redhead exiting the Akabeko. "Isn't that Kenshin?" "Hey, you're right. But that can't be. Kenshin's supposed to be at the dojo."  
  
Sano walked up behind the redhead and reached out a hand to grab "him". "Hey Kenshin!" He said. "What are you doing here? I just sent Megumi to the dojo to check on your head!" "Megumi? Kenshin?!" the redhead turned around. "Hey you're not Kenshin! You're a girl!" Yahiko blurted. Sano recoiled. "Oops! Sorry lady. We thought you were someone else." "Really? Who?" she said. Sano thought a moment. Should he tell her about Kenshin? What if she was really out to get Kenshin? Or maybe he was jumping to conclusions. "Um.I don't think we should tell you." He said, carefully choosing his words. "And why not?" She retorted with the most piercing eyes.  
  
Sano grinned. "Tell ya what. You fight me, and then I'll tell you who." The girl was taken aback for a moment, she regained her composure and said. "I suppose." She replied. "But let's not fight here. There are so many people." "You got yourself a deal, missy."  
  
The girl chose a spot by the docks, where there were trees. She set her shoulder bag down by the base of a tree. Sano stretched his arms behind his head. It had been a long time since he had had the pleasure of fighting anyone. He wasn't quite sure how to approach this fighter though. He didn't necessarily like fighting girls, but since she accepted the challenge he wasn't about to go easy on her.  
  
"Are you ready?" He called out. "Yes. Come and attack me. I dare you." She said, staring him down. But Sano was not about to be intimidated by a girl. "Here I come!" He shouted as he sprang towards her. He made a swing for her head, but his punch hit nothing but air. "Where'd she go?" He spun around and saw her behind him. He threw another punch, only to have the same result.  
  
Yahiko stood a distance away, watching the fight. "To bad Kenshin isn't here to see Sano be beat by a girl." He chuckled as he watched one after another of Sano's attack miss. He wondered, though, why she hadn't attacked yet.  
  
"Boy, it's going to take awhile to wear this guys energy down." Kaiya thought as she jumped and twirled to miss another one of the man's attacks. "This is actually sort of fun." She smiled to herself.  
  
"When is she ever going to attack." Sano thought. His energy was starting to drain. "It's a good thing Kenshin isn't here incase this girl actually beats me." He threw a mighty punch. Once again the girl jumped up in the air. But she didn't come back down. Finally after what seemed like forever, Sano got the courage to look up. What he saw made him laugh.  
  
As the girl had jumped into the air she went by a tree limb, which snagged on her shirt. There she hung, high above everyone's heads, her feet dangling as she tried to free herself, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey!" Kaiya shouted, her face turning a bright red with anger. "Stop laughing and get me down!" Sano just doubled over in laughter, and Yahiko the same. "CRACK!" The sound echoed through the woods. Everyone froze. "Oh, oh." Kaiya exclaimed. Yahiko watched with horror as the limb started breaking away from the tree. Then the limb became totally separated from it's base.  
  
Downward Kaiya fell. She tried to keep her balance, but it's hard to do that when you have a limb stuck down your shirt. She tried to land on her feet, but the minute she touched the ground she tumbled over backwards with the limb. She and the limb hit the ground with an audible thud.  
  
Sano didn't move. He stood, staring at what had taken place. He looked over at the girl. She wasn't moving. "Well go see if she's alright!" Yahiko pushed Sano forward. He walked over to the limb and threw it to the edge of the forest. It made a satisfactory thump in the brush. Then he bent over the girl. "Hey, missy! Are you okay?" He shouted. Yahiko slapped his forehead. Was there no hope for Sano to ever learn some manners?  
  
Kaiya opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at her opponents face. Sano repeated his enquiry. "Hey! Are you alright?" Kaiya squinted her eyes and moaned. The fall had knocked the wind out of her. "I will be when your head stops moving." she managed to say.  
  
Yahiko walked up beside Sano. "Sano, I'm just curious." He said with a devious smile. "But are you like trying to set a personal record of how many head injuries you can inflict in one day." "Hey Yahiko!" Sano said forming a fist and waving it in the kid's face. "If I am, would you like to be one of them?" "Uh, no thanks." He said waving his hands and backing away, quickly. "I'd like to keep my brain unscrambled please." "Okay. Then shut up." Yahiko gulped. It wasn't as fun making fun of Sano as it was Karou.  
  
Sano turned his attention back to the girl. "Hey, do you like need a doctor or something?" "Oh, I'll be fine." She said as she rose to her feet, and immediately fell over. "OW!" she exclaimed grabbing her ankle. "What?" "I think I must have done something to my ankle or something.I'll be fine" She said in a hazed voice before blacking out. 


	4. Realization

Chapter 4  
  
Realization  
  
"You'll be just fine." Megumi stated. "Just keep quiet for a while." Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile. "Like I have any other choice." He thought. "With Karou watching out for me, I'll have to do whatever she says."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do." Megumi rose and gathered her things and headed for the gate. Karou met her there. "Is he really going to be alright?" "I'm sure he'll be fine. He might have that ringing in his ears for a while, though." "Thank you for coming." Karou whispered. "Don't mention it." With that Megumi opened the gate and started to exit into the street when she abruptly crashed into Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko! Watch where you're going!" Karou scolded. "Looks like I got here in time." Yahiko gasped, almost out of breath from running the entire distance from the docks. "What's going on?" Kenshin asked as he came up behind Karou and Megumi. "Sano told me to catch Megumi before she left the dojo. He said to stay right here, he's bringing a patient to you." Yahiko panted. "What?" Megumi questioned. "What happened?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, we saw this person coming out of the Akabeko that looked just like Kenshin, Sano approached her and asked 'what are you doing here?' She turned around and we confessed that we had mistaken her with someone else, when she asked who Sano said that she thought looked like he said that if she fought him he'd tell her. So they went down by the docks, and she was beating him, until she got caught in the tree. We thought it was funny until the branch snapped and she fell. She tried to get up, but she fell back down and blacked out. And Sano's carrying her here."  
  
"Alright. Then we'd better be prepared for when they get here. Karou, prepare a futon. Yahiko, get some water. Kenshin." Megumi thought a moment, remembering the directions that she had just given him to not be to active "stand here and watch for them to come." She sighed.  
  
"Miss Megumi!" Kenshin called from the gate, "I see them! They're coming!"  
  
"Hey!" Sano mused to Kenshin as he passed through the gate. "You're head's still in one piece." "I'm fine Sano." Kenshin said under his breath. "Kaiya!" Megumi gasped as she ran up to Sano.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sano stammered. "You know her?" Kenshin asked. "I bumped into her in the market, she was trying to ask me something but I was in too much of a hurry to listen because SOMEONE," emphasizing her words while she glared up at Sano, "someone had convinced me that there was a REAL medical emergency here at the dojo." "Heh, heh, heh." Sano chuckled a guilty chuckle.  
  
Kaiya moaned, bringing them back to reality. "Get her into that room." Megumi ordered. Once Kaiya had been laid down on the futon, Megumi ushered the men out of the room and Karou came in to assist her, if needed.  
  
"She has a concussion." Megumi stated as she began to carefully tend to Kaiya's head. When Megumi was done with her head Karou gently pressed a wet cloth on the girl's forehead. "Wow, she must have some fever, she's really hot." Karou whispered.  
  
Megumi checked for other injuries and, remembering that Sano had told her that Kaiya had complained about her ankle before she blacked out, checked her ankles. Sure enough, as she felt Kaiya's left ankle she could feel a break in the bone and an audible groan came from the girl as she touched certain spots.  
  
Megumi rose. "I'll be right back," she explained to Karou, "I just need to get some things."  
  
It seemed like Megumi was taking forever. Karou felt uneasy sitting next to the girl. She looked down at Kaiya's face, her eyes slowing tracing the features. A tremble went up her up spine.  
  
At that time, Megumi reentered. "Karou, are you alright?" Karou glanced up at Megumi's worried face. "Megumi," she replied, her face pale as a ghost's, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this way Kenshin lying right here." Megumi just stared on with a sign of puzzlement in her face. Not wanting to sound like a fool, Karou quickly added, "Look at her face she looks exactly like him! Minus the scar, of course." Megumi squatted down beside her. After a few moments, she came to the same conclusion. "That is strange." She remarked. "But, let's discuss that later, doctor Gensai should be here any moment."  
  
"You called for the doctor?" "Yes." Megumi admitted. "I don't think I can set her ankle right so sent Yahiko to fetch him."  
  
"They're sure taking a long time in there, that they are." Kenshin stated to break the silence that had fallen over the men waiting outside. "She must be hurt pretty bad for Megumi to send for Gensai." Yahiko said with his arms stretched behind his head. He looked over at Sano. He just sat there, staring at nothing. Kenshin traced the boy's stare to Sano, whose brow was furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
Yahiko smiled. "You still thinking about the fight, huh Sano?" Sano clinched and unclenched his fist before his eyes. "I just don't get it." He finally said. "I threw all my best moves at her, but I wasn't even able to hit her. How can a girl her size be so." "So what?" Kenshin asked, leaning forward to hear what Sano was going to say next. But Sano didn't reply. He just sat there, still thinking. Replaying over and over the fight in his mind.  
  
Yahiko broke the silence. He laughed as he spoke. "I'll bet that Sano is just stupefied at the fact that a girl is a better fighter than him." That brought Sano out of his concentration. "What'd you say? You little twerp! That girl may be better than me, but I'll guarantee that you aren't." He rose quickly, lunging at Yahiko. Yahiko's smile was quickly replaced by sheer horror as he ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Kenshin sat watching the show going on around him. He smiled. "Maybe I should stop them." He thought, rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment Yahiko jumped up on the balcony and ran full speed past Kenshin, making the rurouni's hair swish in the boy's wake. He smiled. "Or maybe I should let them wear off their steam.  
  
Then Kenshin's eyes widened as Sano came barreling full speed at him. Though Yahiko was agile and had been able to run around Kenshin, Sano had no such luck. He collided right into the rurouni, knocking Kenshin flat on his back. He glared up as Sano continued his chase. "Or maybe," he grumbled, jumping up from his position on the floor with a wicked smile on his face, "I should join them!"  
  
He was just about to give chase when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He slowly shifted his gaze downward into the smiling faces of doctor Gensai's grandchildren. "Come play with us, Uncle Kenny!" Ayame pleaded. "Yes, come play." Suzume echoed. Kenshin quickly changed his former expression and smiled back.  
  
He sighed as the children lead him off to play some game; he glanced back over his shoulder at the two still fighting. The chase had differed some now. Yahiko had drawn his shinai and he was now the one chasing Sano. He laughed inside. It was going to be a long day.  
  
__  
  
"Well," doctor Gensai sighed as he sipped from his cup of tea, "Young man, I would really like to know what happened to that girl to put her in such bad of shape." Sano froze. He was poised over a bowl of hot rice, his mouth bulged as he realized he had been eating but had not swallowed. He quickly tried to do so. "Easy there, Sano." Megumi whapped him hard on the back, "One of these day's you're going to choke."  
  
"Whatever." He gulped, setting his now empty bowl down on the table.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to answer my question, then maybe you can at least tell me who she is. You must have had some excuse to fight her." "I don't know." Sano mumbled. "Megumi says she met her before. What'd you say her name was?" Megumi cleared her throat, "I met her in the market. She said her name was Kaiya, but I didn't catch a last name."  
  
"Would this help?" Yahiko asked as he drug in a small bag from the balcony. "What's that?" Karou questioned. "I think it's her bag. She set it down by one of the trees. I brought it here." "Let's see what's inside." Megumi, wide eyed, was already beside Yahiko, grabbing it away from him. "I don't think it's wise to go trough other peoples things, that I don't." Kenshin sipped some more tea. "Too late." Sano gestured toward the girls who were already tearing at the bag. As they commented over a pretty hair pin, Kenshin saw something that caught his eye.  
  
He leaned forward and picked it up. It was an old photograph of a family. Though very blurred he could make out four figures. There was a little kid, holding on to his mother's kimono, looking at a little bundle that the mother was holding. There was a tall, slender figure, with his hands on his wife's shoulders. Both adult figures looked as though they were ill. Kenshin squinted real hard to make out what the mother was holding. His eye's widened. There, in the woman's arms was a baby girl, the exact same one that had been in his dreams. His eyes quickly moved to study the boy. Though black and white, he could tell that the boy, and the girl, had dark hair, though not as dark as the black hair of the parents. He looked at the thin, smiling boy. He gasped. He blinked several times. "That can't be!" His thoughts screaming through his head. "That's.that's me!" 


	5. The Letter

KatDrama- thanks for being so patient. I had lots of things to do before I could get this chapter written. Please don't be mad if this Chap. seems kinda lame. It's kinda a bridge to the rest of the story and I found it much more difficult to write than I imagined. anyways.enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Letter  
  
Kenshin quickly stuffed the photo into his shirt, hoping that no one had seen it. "I must figure this out before telling everyone, that I must." He told himself. He rose from the floor and picked up his sword as he went. "I think I shall get some fresh air, that I will." He said with a tone of seriousness as he slid the door open and disappeared unto the balcony. Karou barely had time to spin around before he was gone.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into him?" She asked to no one in particular. "Hm. Men." Megumi huffed sarcastically as she turned back to Kaiya's belongings.  
  
"Whatever." Sano leaned back against the wall and stretched his arms behind his head. Megumi rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked back over her shoulder at the impolite freeloader. She shook her head. "That guy acts as though he doesn't care about anything. But if that's true, does that mean that he doesn't care about me?" Her eyes widened at the very thought. She shifted her gaze back to the bag, looking for anything that would lead to a clue about Kaiya's identity. She found nothing.  
  
__  
  
Kenshin sighed. He knew what he must do, but did he have the courage? He took a deep breath. "Okay." He told himself, "It's now or never." He mustered up his strength and lifted his fist to the door. He breathed deep again and knocked. "Yes?" Came the voice from inside the room. "It's me, Kenshin. May I come in? I need to talk to you." "Go ahead."  
  
He slid the door open and quickly walked in, shutting it behind him. Kaiya looked up from where she was sitting. She had been combing her hair. She set the comb down and quickly pulled her flowing dark-red hair back in a high ponytail and secured it with a bright blue ribbon. She looked up at Kenshin, her violet eyes shining brightly in the morning light that penetrated the room.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kaiya asked, motioning for the rurouni to sit down. Kenshin slowly drew the picture from where he had been hiding it. "I want to know who this is." He said, indicating the boy in the picture. She lowered her gaze, thinking about her answer. She watched Kenshin's face as she hesitantly replied. "He is my brother." Kenshin studied her expression a moment before asking the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for two whole weeks since he had discovered the picture. "What is your brother's name?" He asked, pressing further into the subject.  
  
Kaiya studied the floor in front of her. She sighed, then looking up into Kenshin's face she carefully worded her answer. "I did not know my brother." She said, turning her face away from Kenshin's view. "All I have been told is that when I was a baby my parents died. Apparently my brother tried to take care of me, but he was young too and he found it too difficult. Some slave masters came and wanted to take my brother as a slave, but they would not take a baby and my brother wouldn't let me go. The slavers found a family that they would pay to take care of me until I was old enough to work for them. But something happened and I ended up far away from the slaver, for which I am glad. Some people that ran a school." Kaiya stopped herself, should she give that part away? She shook her head and continued, "They raised me and I worked for them, but now it is a new era and no one wanted to go to their school anymore and it went out of business. So I left the school for Tokyo, in search of my brother, Shinta Himoura."  
  
Kaiya sighed. It felt good to have told somebody the truth. Well, maybe the half-truth, but she didn't know these people that well. It would be unwise to reveal that much of her to them.  
  
Kenshin moved over and sat closer to Kaiya. He leaned over and whispered as quietly as possible. "Kaiya, I have a secret that I think I should tell you. One that no one here has ever heard and probably never will, you got that?" Kaiya's eyes widened as she nodded her head in agreement. He moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Kaiya, I am Shinta Himoura."  
  
Kaiya was speechless. Her mouth hung agape. All this was startling news. Kenshin just sat there, smiling his rurouni smile. Kaiya's eyes darted back and forth. "Should I tell him?" She asked her self, struggling with the truth. She looked back over at Kenshin and started to say something when the silence was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, are you in there?" Yahiko shouted through the door. Kenshin rose and walked over to the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked, sliding the door open. "I don't know. You got a letter." "A letter? From who?" "I don't know." Yahiko said, handing the letter the Kenshin. "The ink is kind of smudged, you might actually have to open it to find out who sent it." Yahiko grinned. Kaiya rolled her eyes.  
  
With haste Kenshin opened the letter. What Yahiko had said was true. The letter had at some point gotten wet and all the ink had run, making it hard to read the letter. Kenshin squinted. He could barely make out words of the letter:  
  
Battousai-  
  
We are in desperate need of your help. Please come to Kyoto, with as many able fighters as possible, as soon as possible. We have discovered a plot against.(The letter was so smudged that he could not read that part of it.) Again, please come as soon as possible.  
  
Signed- (Once again the ink was to badly smudged to read it.)  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kenshin's eyes rose from the paper he was studying. "I don't know, that I don't." He replied, glancing up at Karou's face. "What do you mean, you don't know?" She asked, sidling up beside him to read the letter. Her face became stern after she had read it. "What does this mean?" She looked to Kenshin's face for answers, ones that he did not posses. "So are we going or staying?" Yahiko demanded. Kenshin's face betrayed no feelings. "We should go, that I am sure of." "All of us?" Yahiko pleaded. "Yes, that is what the letter says, does it not?" "Yahoo! I'll go get Sano." With eagerness Yahiko ran out the gate, leaving it swaying in the breeze.  
  
Karou put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "But if we are all to go who will watch the dojo?" Kaiya raised her voice from where she was sitting. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not going anywhere." She stated, indicating her broken ankle. "All the more reason that I don't think you should be left here alone." Karou said, bending down beside the other girl. "I'll be fine. Megumi comes everyday anyways. And with you gone someone will have to watch Dr. Gensai's grandchildren. "She makes a good point, that she does. I'm sure Kaiya can manage just fine." "That's right. Thank you Kenshin." She replied as she stood herself up using the crutch that Gensai had given her to use as if to prove her point."  
  
"Then it's settled," Karou said, watching Yahiko and Sano pass through the gate into the dojo, "We're going to Kyoto!"  
  
a/n o.k. Thanks so very much, scott0 for correcting me on that spelling. so what'd u think? lemme know. review! Well, gotta go so I can start to work on chapter six! 


	6. Trap!

Chapter 6  
  
Trap!  
  
A dark figure slinked against the wall and slowly opened the door. With catlike illusiveness he snuck up on the man sitting at the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"You're back." The man said with little enthusiasm or eye contact with ninja in the shadows. "Where is she?" He continued. "We got her sensei to talk. She's in Tokyo. She's found her brother." The ninja spoke in a low commanding voice. "Hmm. He could be trouble." The man's forehead crinkled in dismay. The ninja chuckled, "Don't worry. I've taken the liberty of taking care of him. He'll be arriving in Kyoto shortly. While he's away his sister is alone, we can grab her then." "Excellent." A wicked smile spread across the man's face.  
  
He looked over to where the ninja was still crouching, "I knew you were good the moment I saw you, Akio Matsuaso, but I never thought you could be this good." "And I you, Lord Toshi Tojirro." "Bah!" Toshi waved his hand in the air. "Flattery can only go so far. Go finish the job and bring Kaiya to me!" "Yes, my Lord." The ninja snuck out of the room as quietly as he had came.  
  
__  
  
Menacing dark clouds rolled across the sky, threatening rain. Kaiya stood in the doorway to her room. She shivered in the cold wind. Silently she slid the door shut and hobbled over to her futon. She glanced over to where Suzume and Ayame were napping. Kaiya reached down and patted the futon under her. Her hand felt the hardness of the dagger. "Good it is still there." She told herself.  
  
Kaiya leaned back against the wall and rested her eyes, not daring to sleep. She knew they'd be after her and if not for her broken ankle she would have been on the move. But now all she could do is wait and defend herself and the others around her. She sighed, thinking back to a few years before.  
  
They had adopted her and sent her to a school for ninjas. In return for saving her from off the streets they had made her promise that she'd learn the ways of the ninja and then work for them. "And do all their dirty deeds", she'd thought. So when it was time for them to come and take her to work for them she had gone away from the school.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't stay anywhere for very long and I would get attached to no one," Kaiya told herself, "But I've found my brother and I am happy here." She looked over to where doctor Gensai's grandchildren were blissfully sleeping. "But these people treat me like family." Her eyes widened. Her sensei's family had treated her that way too. "And who knows what Lord Toshi has done to them now that I am gone." Kaiya studied the floor. She knew what she must do, but did she have the courage to do it?  
  
__  
  
Kenshin starred out the train window at the moving scenery. He felt like something was gnawing at the back of his brain but he couldn't put a finger on it. Why had he acted so rash? Going to Kyoto suddenly without thinking through the letter? He shook his head. What if there was no reason to go? Why did he feel so bad about leaving Kaiya?  
  
His mind replayed the scene when the letter had arrived. Just before then he had been sitting in Kaiya's room where his secret had been revealed. He saw her brushing her hair and setting the comb down. Wait! He remembered something. The futon was bulging slightly, as if something where hidden underneath it. That shape.was it? Kenshin's eyes widened. Suddenly he realized that he and Kaiya needed to have another talk about their secrets. But right now there was nothing he could do but follow the train tracks to Kyoto.  
  
__  
  
Kaiya reached underneath her futon and withdrew her dagger. She sensed the presence of a ninja. She knew that he was sent from Lord Toshi. She looked down at Suzume and Ayame who were awakened by her movements.  
  
"What's going on?" Suzume rubbed her eyes. Kaiya shushed Ayame's echo with one clasping motion. "Be very quiet." She whispered in their ears. They looked up at her, wide eyed with fear and curiosity. "Now listen to me." She continued. "When I tell you to, I want you to run to your grandfather's clinic as fast as you can. Got it? No turning back. Just keep on running no matter what." "But why?" Suzume questioned. "No questions. Just do as I say." Kaiya hushed.  
  
With that she rose with the aid of her crutch. Her eye's darted back and forth, looking for any motion at all. She took in all of her surroundings, listing for any sound at all. Rain had started to fall and every drop that hit the ground was like a clock ticking. "Plop. Plop. Plop." Counting off the seconds. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed, illuminating a shadow through the wall. Suzume and Ayame screamed. Kaiya shouted above the noise, struggling to be heard. "Run!"  
  
The girls wasted no time in running out of the opposite side of the dojo. Slipping in the mud they ran with all their might, hoping against hope that Kaiya knew what she was doing.  
  
In that split second the ninja lunged through the wall at Kaiya. Though fighting with a broken ankle is not ideal, Kaiya used the disability to her advantage. She swung around and whacked the ninja hard with her crutch, flinging him across the room. He was instantly on his feet and ready to attack. He came running at her, Kaiya readied herself. Right before her dagger made contact with him, he disappeared. All of a sudden Kaiya felt a powerful blow from behind that sent her through the wall and sprawling into the mud.  
  
The rain fell heavily as Kaiya tried desperately to get up, but to no avail. The ninja crept ever closer to her. She quickly reached for her dagger, but it was to late. She stared in fear up at a face that she did not recognize. The next thing she knew she was being thrown over his shoulder and carried away. "They may have gotten me, but at least Suzume and Ayame are safe." She told herself as she slipped away into the shadows with her captor.  
  
__  
  
Kenshin gave Karou a hand as she dismounted the train at the Kyoto station. +  
  
"Where should we go first?" Yahiko asked. "We should check with Misao and see if she knows anything." Karou answered totally confident of herself. "What do you think Kenshin?" Kenshin, who was looking very distant, snapped back to reality. "I think this was all a trap. We should return to Tokyo, that we should." "Wait, Kenshin," Sano said, facing the small samurai, "You mean to tell us that you say we should come here and then as soon as we arrive you say you're wrong and we should go back? You dragged us all here for nothing?" He fumed. "Now Sano." Kenshin backed away his angry friend. "Kenshin you're really starting to get on my nerves." He yelled.  
  
"Okay." Yahiko said, watching the scene before him. "I think I'll go with Karou." "Yeah, me too. We might as well do something while we're here." Sano agreed. Kenshin sighed. What choice did he have but to comply? "I just hope Kaiya is all right." He thought to himself.  
  
__  
  
a/n: sry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I hoped you enjoyed it. plz review. thanks! p.s. im open for suggestions and spelling corrections. ^_^ 


	7. Gone!

a/n: im sorry this chapter is so short, but shorter chapters are better that longer waits right? once again, this is a bridge chapter filling the gaps between the last chapter and the action ahead. bear with me, okay? anywhoo, im not sure why everyone else does this but I figure I better do it anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other related characters. Kaiya, Toshi, Akio and any others like that are just figures of my imagination, okay? okay, enough of this, just read the chapter and remember to review! review! oh, yeah, and don't forget to review! thanks- KatDrama  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gone.  
  
Megumi turned at the pitter-patter of small feet. "Suzume, Ayame, what are you doing here?" She questioned the girls as they stumbled into doctor Gensai's clinic. "There.there was.there was a bad man at the dojo!" Suzume panted. "Yeah.a bad man!" Ayame echoed. "What?" They had gotten Megumi's full attention. "Then where's Kaiya?" She asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with Suzume. Suzume looked back over her shoulder at the door before looking back at Megumi. "I don't know," was all she said. Megumi drew the frightened girls close to her, "Let's wait awhile and then we'll go check it out, okay? You're alright now." She comforted them, but in the back of her mind she was scared. Where was Sano or Kenshin when you needed them?  
  
__  
  
Kaiya awoke with a dreadful headache. "Where am I?" she stuttered as she tried to sit up, only to find herself tied up. Suddenly afraid, she drew herself into a tight a ball as possible. She shivered uncontrollably. Trying to fight tears she clenched her mouth shut. "Why am I so afraid?" She couldn't bring herself to answer the question. All of a sudden she sensed someone watching her, someone that had always watched her and always would. That was why she was afraid. No matter what she did or where she went he would always find her. There was nowhere to run.  
  
A bright sliver of light penetrated the darkness of the room as someone entered it. She shielded her eyes against the silhouettes of her captor's. She recognized a gruff voice, Lord Toshi, as he grumbled to his partner, "What have you done? You imbecile! She is hurt! She's damaged goods!" The smaller man shrunk at the bigger man's tone of voice, "But she will heal soon and then she will be able to work as good as ever." "Humph!" That man stated, eyeing down Kaiya, "Until that day she is your responsibility, not mine." "Yes sir," the ninja, Akio Matsuaso, said. The look on his face sent a shiver down Kaiya's spine as the door slowly slid shut, sending her back into a world of perpetual darkness.  
  
__  
  
Megumi couldn't believe what had happened, but she herself had checked the city over at least a dozen times. There was no trace of Kaiya's whereabouts, and no way to find her. She slumped down at the table, forcing herself to eat a little food. She grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
__  
  
"Kenshin?" Karou asked, leaning in front of his face, "Is something bothering you? Ever since we've come to Kyoto all you've done is mope about." Kenshin, who had been in deep thought, came back to reality. "No Miss Karou, everything's just fine." He smiled his rurouni smile as if to reassure her. "Okay, if you're sure." She said still glancing at him, knowing that deep down something was wrong. "Hey Kenshin, why don't you come to town with us today? It might cheer you up." Sano offered. "No, that's okay. I'll just stay here thank you." "Are you sure Kenshin? It might be good for you to get out." Karou stated. "C'mon, I'm tired of waiting, let's go already!" Misao grabbed Karou's wrist and flew for the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" Yahiko called out as he raced behind them.  
  
Kenshin set down his tea and sighed. "Maybe they're right. Maybe there is nothing to worry about." He rose and went to start cleaning up the mess that Sano and Yahiko had made while eating breakfast. "The least I can do is keep Misao's house clean, that I can." With that he went to work, cleaning messes here and there, and he had started on the laundry when there was a knock on the gate. "A letter for a Kenshin Himoura." The man stated. "That is I." Kenshin acknowledged as he took the letter from him.  
  
He sat down and read the letter. Having done so he left the letter from Megumi where the others could find it, he picked up his sword and headed for the train station.  
  
__  
  
Several hours later:  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Where did he go?" Karou called. Sano entered the room. "Did you find him?" She asked hopefully. "No, but I did find this." He handed her the letter. She immediately opened it and began reading.  
  
To Kenshin, Sano, Karou and Yahiko-  
  
Please return to Tokyo immediately. Something has happened and Kaiya has disappeared. We have searched all over and cannot find her. All Suzume and Ayame say is that there was a bad man at the dojo and Kaiya told them to run. They, as I am also, are frightened and do not feel safe. You must come back to reassure us of some safety, for if someone took her, who knows if they will be back? Again, please return soon. -Megumi  
  
"I don't believe it." Karou stated, looking off into space. "What, that someone would kidnap Kaiya?" Yahiko quipped. "No!" Karou made a fist for all to see. "That Kenshin would leave without us, let's go!" She marched out of the room and the others followed, Misao stared in disbelief at the parade moving out of her house. Karou turned sharply and aggressively added, "You too, Misao!" The little ninja did not need to be told twice. She hurried to catch up with her friends. 


	8. Of Love and Hate

a/n: sry that this chapter took so long. as I get closer and closer to the thick of the plot it gets harder and harder to write. if you have any suggestions or corrections please let me know! im open to all comments! so plz plz plz review! pretty please? *makes puppy face* k, enough of me blabbing. read the chapter already! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Of Love and Hate  
  
Kenshin stared with disbelief at the dagger set before him. His eyes clouded as he removed the sheath and studied the blade before letting it fall to the ground. It clattered to the ground with an audible clank. He threw himself to his knees and pounded his fists into the dirt. "Why? Why? Why didn't she tell me?" The questions raced through his mind. He couldn't comprehend it. What had happened to his sister? Where had she been taken? And why?  
  
Tears came to his eyes. He tried to fight them back but they came just the same. Were they tears of sorrow or anger? He couldn't tell. His emotions mixed together until he could no longer contain them.  
  
Megumi watched with complete silence from the dojo with pure sympathy and curiosity at the poor rurouni who was overwhelmed with emotions in the courtyard. What was wrong with Kenshin? Where were the others? She was truly confused and utterly oblivious to what was going on.  
  
__  
  
Karou jumped off the train before it even came to a complete stop. Yahiko and the others struggled to catch up with her in her rampage. As they stalked to the dojo no one spoke. Everyone knew better than to confront Karou. They could feel the heavy tension in the air.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Karou announced as she stomped through the gates of the dojo. Not immediately seeing her prey she searched around the corner of the building. Her heart stopped and her anger instantly subsided as she saw Kenshin kneeling on the ground, his face tormented with bitter sadness.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her tone had softened as she slowly sidled her way up beside him, coming to squat next to him. "What's wrong?" Deep concern was in her eyes as she tried to make eye contact with her one true love.  
  
"She's gone." Kenshin tried hard to speak, forcing the words out between the gasping sobs that wrenched his body. "We know." Karou comforted, putting her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. His eyes flashed a golden yellow for a split second and she saw a piercing look of determination in his eyes. His mood changed from anguish to a cold, harsh, anger. "She should have told me. I could have helped her!" He said, thrusting the dagger's sheath into Karou's hands.  
  
Rising, Kenshin picked up his sword and fastened it to his belt. With angry movements he hastened to the gate when Sano stepped forward. "You can't help everyone Kenshin. Why can't you see that? There's nothing you could do that could have prevented what happened. What's important now is that we look for her. This isn't like you Kenshin!" Sano nearly screamed in the smaller man's face. Kenshin's eyes just hardened more. "That may be true in most cases, that it may, Sano. But this is different. This is my own problem." He replied, not looking his companion in the face. As Kenshin turned to leave, Sano grabbed his shoulders, whipping the wanderer around to face him. "Listen to me Kenshin." He glared into the violet eyes beneath the amber red bangs. "We're your friends. Kaiya is our friend too. You don't have to do everything alone. We're here for you. We can help you."  
  
Sano's words pierced Kenshin's rurouni heart. His eyes softened and he stared back at his friend. Suddenly, he found himself at a loss for words. Regaining his composure he sighed and continued, "You do not understand Sano, that you don't." "Well then clarify for us? How can we understand when you're hiding something from us?" He shook Kenshin's shoulders. Releasing himself from the muscular man's grasp Kenshin continued to the gate. "I need to clear my head, that I do."  
  
Karou spoke up from her position on the ground. "Kenshin, where are you going?" At the soft voice of the girl he secretly loved, Kenshin turned around. "Just for a walk, Miss Karou, that I am." He forced his rurouni smile before fully exiting the courtyard.  
  
Karou stared in astonishment and him leaving. Her gaze shifted to the dagger sheath she held in her hand. "Why does he care more about Kaiya than me?" Her thoughts rang. Suddenly filled with rage she stood, throwing the sheath to the ground she stomped off to her room, leaving everyone else in the courtyard unusually quiet and quite worried about they're two dearest friends.  
  
__  
  
With shaky fingers Kaiya drew her hair back in the style of a ninja. She still could not control her fear. It had been many weeks since she had been taken away from the Kamiya dojo. Her ankle now healed she was forced to go through rigorous training exercises every day. With little, or nothing, to eat she had become very thin and fragile. She knew now that any day she would be asked to do something evil for Lord Toshi. Her forehead creased with just the thought of his name. Today she was alive and living in Lord Toshi's hideout, but who knew what tomorrow would bring.  
  
a/n: ooh, cliffhanger huh? sorry that I have to leave you at such a spot but I don't have anymore time for writing tonight. I'm just trying to get something posted because I haven't for a while. sry for the wait. the next chapter should be up sooner. o.k. so you know what to do now. review or else! 


	9. Longings

a/n: I am soo sry for the long wait for this chapter, but seeings as no one has reviewed for like forever I don't think anyone reads this story anymore '-_- plus school, I think we will all agree, takes up a lot of time. So anywhoo- for those of you who actually read this story, this is your long awaited promised chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Longings  
  
Kaiya's long, amber braid swished back and forth down her back as she was hurriedly escorted down the dark corridor where at the end, she knew, Lord Toshi would be waiting for her.  
  
Weeks, maybe even months, had passed since she had last seen daylight, outside of Lord Toshi's compound. A stray tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly flicked it away, less her tormenter, Akio, see it and add to her misery. She thought back upon those days that were all but a memory now. She scarcely had time to think about those blissful days, when she was.free. What was her adopted family doing right that very moment? Were they searching for her, or had they given up? Would she be forgotten? Erased from their memories forever? Was Kenshin mad at her? Her eyes widened and she hung her head in shame, she had forgotten about Kenshin, her long lost brother.  
  
A door was opened at the end of the corridor, splashing a stream of light on the dark surroundings. Kaiya's mind quickly snapped back to the present. If she was ever to see her brother again she would have to survive the present first.  
  
__  
  
Kenshin concentrated on the cloth in his hands, rubbing it furiously in the soapy water, as if removing the grease from the dishtowel would solve all of his problems.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you're going to wear a hole right through that cloth if you don't let up a bit." Sano quipped from his forced position with a broom. Karou, having gone to town for the day, had left the guys with a long assorted list of chores.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his pile of laundry. "You surprised me Sano. I did not see you there, that I did not." He tried to force what he thought looked like a pleasing smile.  
  
"Right, Kenshin." Sano turned back to his sweeping, not believing Kenshin for a minute.  
  
"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Yahiko screamed, running into the courtyard in a panic, franticly scratching at something on his head.  
  
"What is wrong, Yahiko?" Kenshin rose from his laundry.  
  
"Get it off! GET IT OFF!!" Yahiko yelled as he still ran about in a frenzy.  
  
"Hey slow down! Watch where you're going!" Sano scolded as Yahiko bumped into him.  
  
"What's the matter Yahiko?" Kenshin repeated his query.  
  
"Sp-sp-SPIDERS" Yahiko stammered as he continuously scratched up and down his back.  
  
"You mean this?" Sano picked up a rag that had fallen out of Yahiko's shirt sleeve. "Is this your spider?" He laughed as he waved the little scrap of cloth in front of Yahiko's face.  
  
"Would you cut it out!" Yahiko shouted back at Sano as he slumped down into a sitting position on the ground, crossing his arms in a stubborn fashion.  
  
"Yahiko, you're not afraid of spiders, are you?" Kenshin questioned with his first genuine rurouni smile in weeks.  
  
"No! I just don't like cleaning out their cobwebs is all." He pouted.  
  
"Well in that case I'll clean them out for you." Kenshin gleamed.  
  
Yahiko stood quickly. "Really, Kenshin? All right! You're the best!"  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat. "That is if you stoke the fire for the Miss Karou's bath."  
  
"No problem!" Yahiko assured him.  
  
"AND." Kenshin stated, "You must also wax all the floors when Sano is done sweeping them."  
  
Yahiko fell over backwards, taken aback at what Kenshin said that he must do. Regaining his composure he stood up to the more experienced fighter, fists made, ready to attack, waving them in Kenshin's face. "No way!" He shouted. "There's absolutely not way that I am going to wax ALL of the floors."  
  
"Hey, yeah!" Sano joined his young comrade. "And there's no way I'm going to sweep ALL of the floors!"  
  
"Hmm." Kenshin just shrugged, heading back to his pile of laundry. "I guess Yahiko can sweep out all the spider webs by himself."  
  
"Grrrr." Yahiko clenched his fists together. "C'mon Sano, you better get to sweeping." He said, stalking off. "Hey c'mon, this isn't fair!" Kenshin could hear Sano complaining in the distance. But his mind had turned to other things. He sighed as a pang of sadness struck up in his heart. He gazed about the dojo, noticing how empty it felt. Shifting his gaze, he stared up at the white-clouded, blue sky and suddenly he felt a longing to be able to soar among them. To fly to the place where his sister was. Oh, how he missed her. He had barely gotten to know here before she was whisked away by a person who could only be described, by the young grandchildren of Dr. Gensai, as a bad man.  
  
His thoughts raged within him. How could he have been so stupid as to leave her alone? But what puzzled him the most was the solitary dagger that was found at the dojo after Kaiya's disappearance. Whose was it? Who had wielded it in the struggle between Kaiya and her captor? If it was Kaiya's then what secrets had she been hiding from him? Then something awful struck him, what if Kaiya really isn't his sister? What if he really doesn't have a sister, and the dreams, the picture, they're all part of his imagination? Was she sent to assassinate someone? Who was she after? Who was she, really?  
  
No, Kenshin told himself, Stop thinking like that. Whether or not Kaiya is my sister, she had depended on me. She needed me to protect her, and I failed. He blinked a tear back. He could not stop thinking about her, but he had searched everywhere, there was no place left to look. Kaiya was gone, and it was all his fault. Or was it?  
  
a/n: bwa ha ha ha ha! I like leaving you with cliff hangers. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be up soon! For those of you who wanted humour I hope you like the Yahiko & the fear of spiders thing. I'm sry that a lot of you who are pressuring me for more action are prbly disappointed. But do not fret. I guarantee that the next chapter is going to be loaded with action. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. ^_^ 


	10. Scars

a/n: all right my peeps, I hope that this chapter will be satisfactory. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Scars  
  
Karou ran as fast as she could in her kimono. Rounding the corner she burst through the gate into the dojo. "Kenshin!" She called, her eyes searching the yard. Not seeing anyone she took her quest inside the Kamiya Dojo. "Kenshin, there you are!" She called up at her red-headed rurouni.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said as he fell backwards from the stool that he was standing on to reach the spider webs in the corner of the house. "Wha?" He asked as he laid there with a swirly-eyed, dazed look upon his face.  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou immediately scolded. "This is no time to be laying down on the job. You've got an important letter from the chief of police."  
  
"Really?" Kenshin asked, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up from his position on the floor. "I mean truthfully?" His kind, deep-violet eyes, searched hers with an urgent sense of worry shown in them. "I mean, it isn't like the last letter I got?"  
  
"Of course not!" She assured him as she handed the sealed papers to him. "A policeman in town gave them directly to me, instructing me that the letter was of top priority and of great urgency, and that I must get it to you as soon as possible.  
  
"Hmm." Kenshin said as he accepted Karou's hand as she helped him up. Carefully he broke the official seal on the letter and opened it slowly as if he had all the time in the world at his finger tips.  
  
"Well? Hurry up and read it Kenshin!" Karou glared menacingly in his face.  
  
Kenshin shrunk under the glare of his huffy girlfriend. "Yes ma'am, right away." Kenshin cleared his throat and stared uneasily at the woman beside him as he studied the letter.  
  
"Well?" She pressed.  
  
"It says that the emperor is coming to Tokyo."  
  
"So? What's the big deal with that?" She questioned.  
  
"It also says that the police have uncovered a plan against the emperor's life and that they want me, and any other trustworthy people to travel to Kyoto by train and help escort the emperor here." Kenshin continued. "It states that the emperor has been traveling by train with a relay of guards. That means that the bodyguards switch from time to time."  
  
"Yes Kenshin, I know what that means." Karou glared.  
  
"Eep!" He yelped, quickly reading on in the letter. Finally finishing it he looked up at Karou.  
  
"So, should we go?" She questioned, a much lighter tone her voice.  
  
"It says here that the chief of police will be coming here tomorrow to ask of our decision and then if we accept we will receive our special passes that will allow us to travel with the emperor.  
  
"So can we go?" She questioned.  
  
"It will be dangerous, of that I am sure Karou-san. But I would think that it be better if you came along, along with Sano and Yahiko, of that I'm sure." He answered.  
  
"EEH! Thank you Kenshin!" She wrapped her arms around his thin body. "There's no way I was going to be left behind anyway." She smiled at him.  
  
"Oro?" He stood in her grasp, slightly dazed by the lack of oxygen due to her hugging.  
  
__  
  
Lord Toshi punched a hole in the wall in anger at the report given to him by his right hand man, Akio. "Those fools! They've ruined my whole plan!" He shouted. Kaiya shrunk smaller into the corner in which she was kneeling, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
"At least his anger isn't aimed at me." She thought to herself, almost pitying the poor Akio who had to deal with such a mess.  
  
"Lord Toshi, I promise, something like this will never happen again." Akio bowed, groveling for forgiveness.  
  
"It's to late now. Now that two of your fool apprentice ninja's have been caught I'm sure they've blabbed my whole plan to save their pitiful lives!" Lord Toshi shouted in his rampage.  
  
"On the plus side sir, I have some very juicy news." Akio tried to suck up to his boss.  
  
"Spill it Akio! What did you find out?" The enraged Lord Toshi questioned.  
  
"I have found out that the day after tomorrow the emperor of Japan will be travel in secret by train to his Tokyo palace." Akio grinned, knowing that his boss was pleased.  
  
"Excellent!" Lord Toshi beamed. His eye suddenly caught sight of the huddled figure in the corner. Striding over to the poor little ninja he picked Kaiya up by the front of her shirt. He smiled broadly over at Akio as Kaiya struggled in his grasp. "What do think, Akio? Is it time to put our little pet project to work?"  
  
Akio thought a moment before answering. "Yes, I believe that this would be a good test run."  
  
"No! I will never work for you!" Kaiya shouted. Her legs dangling in the air, she kicked with all of her might. Finally she hit Lord Toshi in the spot that is vulnerable in all men. Doubling to the floor in pain, Toshi released his grasp on Kaiya who scrambled to get to her feet and run away.  
  
"Not so fast." Kaiya was caught off guard by the unforgiving blade of Akio's double-tipped dagger. He lunged at her, but her ninja senses kicked in and Kaiya dodged his attack, almost. The twin blades of Akio's double-tipped dagger missed her throat and rammed themselves in her cheek. Kaiya screamed out in agony as the blades raked through her face, leaving two nasty parallel gashes on the left side of her face.  
  
It was all over in a matter of seconds. Kaiya lay on the floor, whimpering as she tried to stop the wounds on her face from bleeding all over the place. Akio walked over to her and delivered a sharp kick to her stomach, sending her skidding across the smooth floor.  
  
Lord Toshi began to rise. "Why you little weasel." He sneered approaching the crumpled form of Kaiya. Picking her up once again by the collar of her shirt he held her so she could not avoid looking into his eyes. "You will work for me, or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" She stated bravely.  
  
"Or else I might just have to send Akio to visit a certain little dojo in Tokyo, if you get my drift. Will that give you the motivation you need?" He frowned angrily as he threw a might punch to her face that sent her sprawling unto the floor across the room. "Akio!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes boss?" Akio came sidling up beside him.  
  
"Lock her up for now, but make sure that she will be ready for her mission, and don't hesitate to do anything to get her motivated." Toshi chuckled wickedly as Kaiya was being drug out of the room.  
  
"Yes sir!" Akio bowed smartly before backing out and following his charge back down the long, dark corridors that were Lord Toshi's hideout.  
  
a/n: Okay, so you may think that was some pretty good action, right? I just have to tell you though, that that's not even the heart of the action yet. It's coming up, just wait and see. (and don't forget to review!) 


	11. Training

Right, I can't believe this is chapter 11 already! You guys up for a good news bad news situation? The good new is I've finally drawn some pictures of Kaiya, the bad news is I have no clue whatsoever of how to get them on the net. If you have any ideas, tips, suggestions or anything at all plz let me know! And now, unto the chapter!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Training  
  
Kaiya sulked in her room. She had no idea what to do. Tomorrow she was to leave on a mission. "But what would it be?" She wondered. Deep down in her heart she knew that she didn't want to work for Lord Toshi, she would do anything to get away from him. But now that he had threatened her about her friends she was stuck. "If I make a move they're dead." She wept, her fingers tracing the newly formed scar that ran down her face.  
  
"I know Kenshin has a sword, but I've never seen him use it." She further told herself. "How do I know that he's any good with it. I.I just can't risk him or anyone else getting hurt."  
  
It was then that her thoughts were interrupted as Akio unbolted her door from the outside before entering into her cramped and dark room.  
  
"Stop sniffling and get up!" He commanded, roughly hauling her up by her slender arm. "We're going to the armory for some more training."  
  
Kaiya screeched to a halt as they entered Akio's armory, his special place where he spent most of his time practicing and meditating. Kaiya had never before been allowed in this room. She glanced about, noticing it's walls covered in all assortments of weapons. Akio walked over to a wall and selected one of his prized possessions. He held it carefully, studying everything on it's surface before tossing it to Kaiya. She caught it in her hand then stood there, not quite sure what to do.  
  
She drew the weapon up close and unsheathed it revealing it's silver surface. "What is it?" Kaiya inquired, feeling quite dumbfounded about all that was going on.  
  
"It is a katana." He merely remarked, grabbing a similar one from the wall.  
  
"But what is it?" She continued, still quite puzzled.  
  
"Don't you know anything?" Akio fumed as he tightened his sandal strap. "It is the traditional samurai sword. Much like the one your brother wears, only his is a reverse blade sword."  
  
"How do you know so much about my brother?" Kaiya suddenly felt afraid.  
  
"My spies have their ways." He answered nonchalantly while polishing the steel blade.  
  
"So what am I to do with this?" She gave the razor-sharp sword a few practice swings.  
  
"You have one day to learn how to master that sword and another shorter one called the wakizashi, both are typical samurai swords. You will also figure out how to expertly conceal most of your weapons, including the dagger that you must always carry. And when you return from your mission you must also master the kodachi." He replied.  
  
"Whew, that's a lot of armory. How will I be able to move with all of that stuff on me?" Kaiya asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Figure that out later, for now you must practice fighting. Don't hold back. Come and get me!" Akio's face remained rock solid and totally serious.  
  
"Okay." Kaiya thought, "He says to attack him, so here's my chance! No holding back!"  
  
She held the heavy blade before her. Taking a few breaths to steady herself before attacking. Suddenly, her eyes turned from their subtle violet to a deep orange. Her chest heaved as she broke her stance and charged like an oncoming train. Akio was forced backwards as he tried to block her force full attack.  
  
"This is different." His thoughts rolled inside his head. "I've never seen her attack this way with such energy and strength. It's like she has totally transformed. But I can't let her get over confident." He smiled as he started pushing forward against her.  
  
Kaiya jumped back. No sooner had she landed that Akio charged her, only to miss. Nimbly Kaiya jumped into the air doing a complete summersault in the air, her long braid trailing as if in slow motion, landing smartly behind Akio. She drew her blade up and brought it down as if to strike Akio on the back, but she stopped before making contact. Her pale, angry eyes turned back into a misty violet as she fell over, the full force of Akio's lightning kick upon her throat making her gasp for air.  
  
Akio stood above his captive trainee, his sword swung over his shoulder. "I believe that is enough training for today, obviously you have learned you lesson." He laughed as Kaiya struggled to breathe. "Never let your guard down or you will never live to fight another battle, that is my advice to you." He took his precious sword from Kaiya's grasp.  
  
He signaled to a few of his personal assistants that were waiting outside the door. As they dragged her away he reminded her to be up and ready early in the morning but his words were forgotten as her vision turned black and Kaiya blacked out.  
  
a/n: The next chapter is going to be really good so don't miss it! The sooner you review the sooner I will get it posted, so you know what you must do! 


	12. Train Rides and Trickery

okay, so I'm going against myself by posting this anyways, but hey.what am I to do? school work is done. my parents are watching football and I'm really, really, bored. Not that there's other stuff I couldn't be doing right now (a.k.a. clean room, ect.) this seems to be the better alternative ^_^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Train Rides and Trickery  
  
Kaiya stood outside the Tokyo train yard, her hair, now tied back in a ponytail, swished in the slight early morning breeze. She shivered, pulling the brim of her cone shaped hat down further concealing her eyes. She studied her train ticket awhile, hoping to pass the minutes by.  
  
Her gaze shifted from the ticket to her clothes. She could not believe that Lord Toshi had made her stoop to this level. First they stole the official passes and train tickets from the police, leaving counterfeit ones for Kenshin, Sano, Karou and Yahiko; and now she was imitating her brother. From first glance one could even say that she was Kenshin Himoura. The only difference in dress was the fact that she wore her navy blue ninja outfit underneath her disguise. The high collared shirt that she also wore came up past her jacket, keeping her warm and helping disguise the one obvious trait of her body that set her apart from Kenshin.  
  
The train whistle blew and she headed for the platform, her sword, also almost identical to Kenshin's, banged against her leg as she walked. "Clunk. Clunk. Clunk." It made a muffled noise each time it struck.  
  
Then Kaiya froze. Shoving the hat farther down on her head she cautiously approached the chief of police with her pass allowing her to travel with the emperor. He glanced at the pass and stared her down. She wished she could shrink, remain unnoticed. She sighed a sigh of relief as the wise man's eyes crinkled with acceptance and smiled. "I'm glad that you will be traveling with us Battousai, will any one else be coming with you?"  
  
Kaiya quickly shook her head no before climbing into the train car and settling in to one of the comfy seats. She felt a weight drop on her heart. "Why did the man refer to me, or my brother, as Battousai? Isn't that the legendary manslayer? But how can that be? Kenshin wouldn't hurt a fly." Kaiya pondered as she leaned against the window, waiting for the journey to begin so it could soon end.  
  
__  
  
"C'mon Yahiko, we're going to be late! Now we'll have to run all the way to the station!" Karou yelled at he student for at least the 10th time that morning.  
  
"Well maybe you should help us look for the tickets, then maybe we would find them faster, that we would." Kenshin piped up. "Kennsshiin!!!!" Karou loomed over the rurouni, waving her shinai menacingly. "Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
Kenshin shrunk, his mouth agape. "No ma'am." He squeaked under the angry eyes of his supposed lover.  
  
"I've found them!" Sano yelled triumphantly, waving the train tickets clenched in his fist. "Next time you should be more careful with important stuff like this." He chided Karou.  
  
"Next time?" Karou fumed, her anger boiling. "There won't BE a next time for you guys!" She ran after Sano who had already predicted the missy's moves and was well on his way, sprinting to the train station.  
  
"Hurry up!" Yahiko called to Kenshin, as together the both ran full speed to catch up with their comrades and, hopefully, also catch the train.  
  
They arrived at the station just as the train was starting its engines. Quickly the group jumped aboard, not caring witch car they were in, as long as they were on board for the ride.  
  
After finally catching their breath they chose a seat and sat down, hoping that they would get everything straightened out in Kyoto.  
  
__  
  
Kaiya's nerves were on end. Now the train was moving, moving her closer to her destination and mission.  
  
__  
  
As the train pulled into the Kyoto station, Kenshin hopped off searching for some police officer or other authorive figure. Finally spotting a conductor Kenshin approached him, hoping that it was the right choice.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Kenshin started, "But can you tell me where me and my friends are supposed to sit? These are our tickets. We arrived to the train station in Tokyo late and had to hop unto the nearest car."  
  
The man took his spectacles out of his pocket, wiping them on his shirt before proceeding to study the tickets. "I'm sorry to say this sir, but these appear to be fake. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you to the police."  
  
Kenshin was taken aback. "Fake? But those tickets came directly from the chief of police himself."  
  
"Hmmm." The man shrugged, "Just sit tight, we'll find out. Please hold on while I get the chief of police, he just happens to be traveling on this very train, maybe he can straighten this out."  
  
While Kenshin waited he walked back to the train car where Karou waited, leaning out of the window. "What's wrong Kenshin?" She called out.  
  
Kenshin walked up with a still puzzled look on his face. Looking up he gazed into her soft eyes and almost completely melted. Straightening himself out he leaned against the train, looking up past her head at the blue sky. "It appears as if our tickets are fake." He stated to her.  
  
"What?" She exploded. "I don't believe this!"  
  
"Calm down Miss Karou, the conductor is looking into it, that he is." Karou almost lost her insanity. She secretly loved it when he called her Miss Karou. It was much more respectful and dignified coming from Kenshin's mouth than when that bad mouth, good for nothing free loader called her 'Missy.' She sighed, relaxing completely before noticing that Kenshin was still staring at her. She quickly looked away, trying to compose herself.  
  
Eventually a wide-eyed police chief came stumbling over to Kenshin. He looked Kenshin over then stared back at the car from which he had just came. "Himoura, if you are here then who is sitting back in your seat in the emperor's train car?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. "It must an imposter, that it must." He concluded. "No good can come from this imposter, of that I am sure."  
  
"T-t-that's right. Kenshin's been with us all morning. The other person must be a phony." Sano shakily waved his fist outside the window, he still sat in a beetle position, unable to uncurl himself.  
  
The police chief thought for a while. "Maybe it is best if the emperor ride with you in another car and a decoy sit in the emperor's car."  
  
"Yes." Kenshin confided, "It is probably best that we don't let the imposter in on what is going on. Then maybe we can stop him from whatever his evil plan might be."  
  
"Then that is what we shall do." The police chief clapped a fist into his open palm. "The emperor shall ride with you in this plain car. Hopefully we can catch this imposter red-handed in whatever he plans to accomplish against the emperor."  
  
Little did they know who the "imposter" was and who was the true motive behind "his" actions. Find out more in the next chapter!  
  
a/n: I didn't intend to leave the story at this spot but I really have to go now. Have a great day and plz remember to review my story. 


	13. Asassin

hi everybody, it is I, KatDrama. Though I am supposed to be doing my homework I can not concentrate on this thing called "work from school brought home." I just can't get my formulas in science to work out right so I am giving up until my sloth of a brother wakes up and can help me. anywhoo, enough of my problems. enjoy this chapter and plz, plz, plz, I urge you to review. If I don't get a single review from this chapter this month I will go crazy! ^_^ with that pleasant thought plz enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Assassin  
  
It was night now and almost dawn. Kaiya looked over at the emperor slumping over in his chair. His head nodding with sleep. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If I am going to do this I better do it now." She told herself.  
  
She didn't know why Lord Toshi wanted her to kill the emperor. She just knew that if she didn't he would kill Kenshin. Sensing that all was quiet and the time was right she withdrew her dagger from wince her sleeve. Walking up calmly beside the dozing figure she looked around and then quickly thrust her dagger down upon the man's throat.  
  
But the steel did not reach its destination. A sword blocked her hand. It's blade, on the back of the sword, cutting into her flesh. In the dark her eyes flashed up at the figure that had stopped her, but the moonlight revealed none of his features. She quickly withdrew herself. Clutching at her hand she bounded out of the car and leapt upon the top of it. But the figure followed.  
  
She ran, leaping from car to car, but still the man followed, mimicking her every move. She was so intent on watching the shadowy figure that she did not see another the other man pop up in front of her. All of a sudden she ran into him, his strong arms clasping around her, not letting her go.  
  
She struggled hard, fear pounding through her. She was caught, now what?  
  
The man that was holding her called down to some waiting policemen. "We got her!" He yelled.  
  
Kaiya all of a sudden stopped. Though she could not see the man's face that voice sounded hauntingly familiar. The swordsman came closer to her.  
  
"Why were you attempting to kill the emperor?" He asked, his voice as cold as the night itself. "Who are you working for?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. He too, sounded like someone she once knew. She brought her feet down hard upon the foot of her captor. He let out a howl. Grasping his foot he let go of her. She stumbled away from him, trying to run past him.  
  
Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by the police. They dog piled on her, holding her down with everything they had. She tried to reach for her sword, but it was no use. There were too many and they were too strong. She found it hard to breathe under the weight of so many men.  
  
Her heart raced as she felt a rope snake its way around her wrists and ankles. It was then that she felt trapped and it overwhelmed her. She began to sob, not knowing what she was doing there or why. All of a sudden nothing meant anything to her except escaping. She had done nothing wrong. It was all Lord Toshi's fault. Surely they didn't think she did this of her own free will.  
  
In the scramble that had taken place her hat had tumbled from her head and as the first light of dawn came over the land she knew that her face would be revealed.  
  
Mustering all the strength in her body, Kaiya launched herself from the pile of police, tumbling into the feet of the swordsman.  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes, cold with a piercing stare. Kaiya twisted herself around, coming into eye contact with man. His eyes suddenly changed from a yellow-orange to a misty violet of confusion. She could not believe it.  
  
"Kenshin?" She called out as many hands reached to drag her away.  
  
Kenshin stood, petrified, unsure of what he was seeing. After a few seconds he spoke to the policemen. "Wait!" He commanded. "I know this person."  
  
They forced Kaiya to sit down as Kenshin strode up to her. Her heart was filled with shame and she could not force herself to look up so he squatted down in front of her.  
  
"Kaiya?" His eyes were filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. He ran his hand down his lost sister's cheek, his fingers stopping at the rough scar that broke the gentle skin. He tilted her chin up to his face. "What has happened to you?" He questioned her, as she began to shake, turning her head away from him. "Who made you do this?" His deep violet eyes were deep with concern.  
  
She looked up him, her eyes clouded with tears. Then she whispered to him. "If only I could tell you." With those words she quickly rolled herself off of the train car.  
  
"Kaiya!" Kenshin called, running to jump after her. "Kenshin don't!" Sano screamed in his ear, grabbing his friend about his waist as his feet dangled over the edge of the train. Kenshin twisted with agony as all he could do was watch his sister tumble into the lake beside the tracks. He longed to chase after her. To save her. To tell her that everything was going to be all right, but for now all he could do was watch her go and call her name, hoping that they would meet again, not as enemies, but as siblings.  
  
a/n: sad huh? This chapter isn't as quite avid in description as I wanted it too be, but it turned out to be harder to write than I thought. All I can tell you is make sure to stick around to read the next chapter, sry though, no sneek peaks ^_^ plz review! 


	14. Drowned in Sorrows

a/n: *sigh* I suppose I'd better update this incase anyone happens to still be reading this story. Seriously people! how hard is it to review! just a simple "hi, like your story" would be okay. im desperate for a review! without reviews this story is hopeless to continue. that is a warning! you must review if you want this story to go on!  
  
__  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Drowned in Sorrows  
  
Kaiya twisted under the water, her lungs wanted to burst. The lake was considerably deeper than what she'd thought it was. With her hands bound behind her back it was useless to try to reach her dagger. She plunged deeper into the inky cold, the weight of many weapons weighing her down. Finally, her feet reached bottom. She looked up and saw an orb of light way above her on the surface.  
  
She felt around and found that her sword had fallen close to her. She rubbed her wrists back and forth on the steel, cutting away at her ropes. Time was running out. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Finally her hands were free. She reached for a dagger and began sawing at her feet.  
  
It was taking to long. She must surface for air. She dropped all but one small knife that was on her and began pawing for the surface. It seemed that the more she worked at it the more it moved away from her. After what seemed like ages her head came clear of the water. Gasping for air she made her way to the shore where she clung unto the grass, letting her tired muscles relax and her lungs fill up with air.  
  
After pulling herself up over the bank she laid down and breathed hard as she drifted off into a much needed rest.  
  
__  
  
Kenshin slumped down into his train seat, Sano following closely after.  
  
"What's wrong?" Karou asked, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
Sano filled them in on the story, minus the part about Kaiya because he had not known it was she who they had captured. Kenshin sat to shocked to speak, his eyes searching out the window.  
  
Kaiya, what has happened to you? He asked himself as pictures of his sister, happy and carefree, when she had been at the dojo floated through his mind. What has caused you to change so much? Why are you doing this? He could not get over the questions that plagued his mind. Questions that only Kaiya herself could answer, yet at the same time she could not tell him. This had left him very confused.  
  
__  
  
Kaiya drew herself up off the ground. She tore a piece of cloth off of her red gi and wrapped it around her injured hand. Picking up her hat that bobbed on the surface of the water she placed it on her head, letting the water drip down her already wet and tear streaked face.  
  
She pulled herself up the slope to the train tracks and stood in the middle, unsure of what direction to take.  
  
She was free, for the moment, of her duty to Lord Toshi and had no desire to return to him. She could not return to Kenshin, not now, not after what she'd done. She did not feel she could return to her old school of ninja, for surely Lord Toshi would seek her out again. She did not know what to do. Her life had no direction. There was no place that she could run to. No place to call home.  
  
So as the sun barreled down upon her from the noon day sky she plodded off in an unknown direction, following the rail road tracks to wherever they may take her.  
  
a/n: yeah, yeah, short, I know. I don't feel like writing this story anymore. I've lost my motivation, I have no reviews. If you want it to continue then, you know what you should do. 


	15. On the Brink of Insanity

a/n: someone.has.reviewed.my story..THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH MANGA PRINCESS! I wasn't going to finish the story but now that someone has reviewed it has given me back my inspiration. the story will go on, thanks to you! Thanks for giving me back my motivation, manga princess! you have no idea what your review meant to me!  
  
and now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
On the Brink of Insanity  
  
Kaiya trudged along the railroad tracks, the sun beating down upon her. She didn't look up but just kept plodding along, looking at the ground, unsure of where she was going or what she was to do.  
  
After a long time she had finally reached the Tokyo train station, but she just kept walking. Into the market she wandered, letting the action and colors swirl around her without even noticing it. She just kept walking, now she had reached the outskirts of the city. Suddenly she realized where she was and began running down the street. She came to a skidding stop outside the Kamiya dojo.  
  
She pushed on the gate, finding that it was unlocked she swung the door back and just stood there taking in the feeling of her home. She was just about to enter when someone pulled her back. A dark cloaked figure held a cloth up to her mouth and nose. The strong, pungent odor made her want to gag as she drifted off into a deep sleep and once again she was taken from her home.  
  
__  
  
Karou paced the floor, back and forth, back and forth. The emperor's guards had requested that they stay for a while; just to make sure everything was in order. Several other people had joined them, including Aoshi the former Oniwabban group's leader and the wistful Misao who watched her secret crush from the corner of her eye.  
  
Kenshin, too, watched his love as she paced the floor; he loved the way her raven black hair swished back and forth on her forehead. Everyone had become bored from the several days of no action and being cooped up inside was starting to take it's toll.  
  
Sano and Yahiko fought every five seconds and Karou always broke in and scolded each one harshly, bonking them on the head with her shinai. This brought the only form of amusement to the others in the room.  
  
Though Kenshin looked bored on the outside his mind was whirling fast, pondering his questions about Kaiya that had yet to be answered.  
  
Only time could tell how long the group could be cooped up before one of them cracks. In order to find out what happens you must review and then I will post the next chapter! 


	16. Master Plan

KatDrama: I know I said I wouldn't update this story without any reviews, but I am anyways. I just feel that this story must go on. of course you don't know what I'm talking about but there's this one chapter that im just itching to write. One filled with action, with drama, with love, with hate. the perfect balanced chapter that would captivate you, my readers, and make you want to cry, to sympathize with the characters, to help them, to save them. soon my friends, soon that chapter will be coming, but will I be able to write it? this chapter that I write right now could be that very chapter. the one that unleashes the whole meaning of the story. or, this could be the last chapter. only my fingers on my keyboard will make that decision. you can persuade me to get it out, you can help me write that chapter, you can review!  
  
Kitty: *sniff* im sry guys. me and Kat (who are in reality the same person) just got finished watching a sad and heart filled emotional movie so that's left us a little wishy washy. plz ignore our tears as we write this chapter. plz enjoy it, and really, really, plz review. and now, on with the story  
  
p.s. for those of you who become queasy or sick at the sight or mention of blood, this chapter isn't specifically one you will like.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Master Plan  
  
Kaiya rolled over, coughing up blood that spilled onto the floor as another one of Lord Toshi's hard kicks came into contact with her stomach. Between the punches and the kicks she couldn't decide which hurt most: the beating form Lord Toshi for failing or the beating from Akio for loosing his prized weaponry. Finally she could take no more and she collapsed, her body retching with pain as she gasped for air.  
  
Lord Toshi flew about the room in a fury. "Surely now they know something is up. We must make our move now!" He shouted at Akio, gesturing angrily with his arms.  
  
"Now, now, sir?" Akio stated dumbfounded as he backed away from his angry boss.  
  
"Yes, now, now! Tonight now!" Toshi pounded his fists on a wood table, the force of his blow breaking it in half.  
  
"But surely if we make our move so soon we'll all be caught. Why is destroying the emperor of so much importance to you anyways?" Akio argued back at the more muscular man.  
  
Lord Toshi grinned evilly, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in air to feed his tantrum. He chuckled. "You want to know why? You want to know why? For money, that's why! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I'm the emperor's own brother? Why, if the emperor were murdered then all of his riches would go to his young son who is all of what, seven years old? And whom would the son go to? Me of course! I'm his closes blood relation ever since his grandparents and mother so tragically died three years ago. Don't you remember? That was part of our handiwork. Their blood is on your very hands! How foolish can you be to have not caught unto my method of madness yet?" He turned, his rage slowly easing away.  
  
"Yes sir. I understand now, but if we were to go tonight then all that work will have gone in vain. We'll be caught and shortly thereafter you will be too." Akio pleaded.  
  
Toshi gazed about the room, his eyes falling upon the still figure that lay across the room, her blood staining the floor. He looked back up at Toshi and then replied. "If you're going to get caught, take a scapegoat."  
  
"Sir?" Akio spun around and suddenly caught the meaning of his boss's words. "Yes, sir! We will strike tonight." He bowed respectively before taking his leave, dragging the red head behind.  
  
a/n: alright, that is not the chapter I was talking about, but the next one is. the next chapter is bound to be really long and really good, but your eyes will never see it if you do not review!  
  
p.s. plz tell me if you know of any sites that I can use to post pic's that I've done of Kaiya. I want to share them with everyone but I don't know how. if you have nay ideas, let me know. 


	17. Silence

well, here it is. the chapter we've all been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Silence  
  
It was pitch black outside as Akio and his men dragged Kaiya with them into the emperor's palace. She was gagged and tied and was over all, scared.  
  
"Whatever happens here tonight," She thought, "I know that it will all be blamed on me." A tear trickled down her cheek. "There's no escape."  
  
Kenshin paced the floor. The clouded sky made the moon seem to have disappeared. It was quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. Tension built in the air. Everyone could feel it and all those belonging to Kenshin's group, plus the two ninjas, waited in anticipation of what the night would bring. No one spoke, they barely dared to breathe lest they shatter the silence and give off their position, foiling any chance at catching any assassins at all.  
  
Many thought's and worries built up in Kenshin's mind as the silence continued. He looked around, his eyes catching the little sliver of light that reflected off of Karou's. He saw the fear and them and suddenly knew that his mission tonight contained more tasks than just protecting the emperor. It also included protecting the one he loved, making sure that all of his friends would live through this and make it home. With his mind set to this he forgot totally of what still secretly still tugged at his heart: his sister.  
  
Karou searched the room from where she sat. She looked up at the figure that paced the room. She could not see him but when his eyes met hers she immediately knew who he was. What light there was reflected off his violet eyes. She saw the determination in those eyes and was over come with peace. Suddenly she knew that whatever happened, Kenshin would be there to take care of her.  
  
Sano clenched and unclenched his fists, the tension was getting to him. He could not stand it. "Would someone make a move already?" His mind shouted. "I don't care if it's the other guys that do something first, but I have to do something!" He wanted action. But as to when the action would strike? Only time could tell, time that trickled by slowly, like an early spring shower, time that was as slow as honey, time that would not pass quickly, but go as slow as possible, agonizing the people who waited for it to pass.  
  
Yahiko too, waited for the passing of time. He grumped as he sat, leaning against the wall, his jaw jutted out in pouting anger. He wanted to do something, but that was exactly what he could not accomplish.  
  
Aoshi meditated in the darkness, his eyes reduced to slivers. There was nothing to see, nothing to do. He sat cross-legged, taking in everything. He was probably the most alert of the group for his senses were focused on all that went on around him. Others in the room just sat waiting for something to happen, they heard nothing, but nothing escaped the notice of Aoshi.  
  
Though they were not aware of it, Aoshi heard every movement made in the room. He heard Kenshin's sandals striking the floor. Could he not know that he made as much noise as an elephant? He heard Karou's rasping breath and he could tell that she was afraid. He heard Sano's restless fidgeting and Yahiko's teeth grinding. But from behind him, in the corner of the room, he heard no noise at all. Though Misao was a ninja she still had much to learn. The corners of his lips rose slightly, at least she had mastered the art of staying quiet.  
  
Misao sat unmoving. Her bright eyes were dull as they searched the room. The seriousness of the moment, of that night in it's entirety, had reached her happy soul and turned it on it's guard. She waited, wanting the entire ordeal to be over with so they could all go home. She stared at the back of Aoshi, the one she loved. Her heart let its guard down. How could he not love her? Did not he see that every thing she did was in order to please him? Or maybe it was that deep inside him he did love her and was just afraid to show it. Her mind turned to other things, so she was not the first to know of what was happening.  
  
Though time dripped by slowly for these six friends, in the very same seconds that they were waiting for something to happen, something did. For Kaiya, time was of the essence. How much time did she have before they would leave her there at the mercy of the emperor's guards? They had broken in now, and were heading down the hallway. She was sure that her heart pounding in her chest was enough to give them away, for she was sure that it was loud enough for all to hear.  
  
Akio motioned to the other ninjas with him and the split up. One, a very strong one, carried Kaiya in the opposite direction of the others, for she was to be their distraction, and her imminent death was for their advantage.  
  
Aoshi's eyes suddenly flew open. What was that that he had heard? He heard muffled footsteps and what sounded like a quiet yet violent struggle between to people. His gaze flashed around the room, meeting with everyone present. They aroused, knowing that their time to fight had come. Motioning to each other the stole separate ways, each hoping that they would make it through the night.  
  
Kenshin took an immediate rout to the emperor's chambers, for that was where he was assigned to go. In fact they all headed that direction, each taking a different way. Little did they know what surprises where waiting in ambush for them along the way.  
  
sry guys. I wanna write more, but right now I have to go. hope this chapter is satisfactory. I left you with a doozy of a cliffhanger though, huh? ^_^ well, review plz! 


	18. Falling Star

Sry that its took so long to update, but its not like any of you actually reviewed. The only reason I am updating is I have gotten a second wind from reading my new Rurouni Kenshin manga that I got at a book store. It's the first volume, but its sooo good. ^__^ so, I have been driven to update.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Falling Star  
  
"Hm." Sano turned quickly, edging himself along the wall. "Man, this place gives me the creeps."  
  
He stood up, scratching the back of his head. He heard something behind him, he turned, catching the ninja that was about to attack him red handed.  
  
"So you were trying to sneak up on me?" He crunched his fist into his hand. "That's not going to work on me-OW!" He grasped his shoulder where a ninja star had penetrated the skin. "Great. I'm surrounded." He looked around in desperation, trying to find a way of escape.  
  
"Why don't you just come out and fight me, you cowards?" He yelled as he spun in circles, trying to see his unseen enemy.  
  
"Would you keep the racket down?" Aoshi was suddenly beside him. "Look out!" He pushed Sano down to the ground and blocked a poison dart with his kadochi.  
  
Aoshi looked down at Sano with anger. "You don't know what we're up against. Run now, join the others. I can hold them off here."  
  
Sano scrambled up to his feet and began to run.  
  
"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of him as a ninja plowed him down with a powerful kick. He was on the ground, up against a wall, trapped. He was at the mercy of the ninja.  
  
__  
  
"Hmph!" Kaiya brought her feet down hard upon her captor's feet. "Take this, you creep!" She tore her gag off and kicked the man hard, where it hurt. .  
  
She began running down the corridors. "I've got to find a way out of here!" She told herself.  
  
She was coming up to an intersection of hallways. She saw a man lying on the ground. "Sano?" She urged herself to keep running.  
  
A ninja stood over Sano, a dagger ready to make the final blow.  
  
"Stop right there." Aoshi drew the ninja's attention away. He turned around, his back to the fallen man.  
  
"Hiyah!" Kaiya brought her hands down between the attacker's shoulders, instantly bringing him to the ground.  
  
Aoshi was lunging with his kadochi, aimed at the ninja's heart, when suddenly the ninja disappeared. And in his place stood another ninja, a girl, with flowing red hair. It was too late to stop his attack, though.  
  
Sano opened his eyes and sat up. He watched with horror as he saw the blade of a sword poking through the other side of Kaiya.  
  
Kaiya stumbled backwards, falling into Sano's arms. Aoshi had missed her heart, but she clung to her shoulder as blood gushed out.  
  
Aoshi stood towering above them both, his face showed no emotion.  
  
Plz review! I have to go now, otherwise this chappie would be longer, but plz review! 


End file.
